Junk Angel
by Song of Azure Moon
Summary: AU. Luffy's path to becoming the Pirate King starts in a much different way thanks to the revolutionaries. I'll change the summary when I get a better idea for it. Rated T for safety. First ever, Luffy with Zoan Devil Fruit!
1. Prologue 1: So it begins

AU. The story arcs and characters should remain the same (expect for Luffy of course), at least hopefully. Also Ivankov knows of Luffy's and Dragon's relation in this story. This prologue consists of several oneshots from Luffy's childhood in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, the story would be screwed up pretty badly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Push!" a woman in a white nurse's suit shouted. She had been helping the woman giving birth for six hours straight and it had started to wear on her. The baby was almost out which was a relief for everyone in the room. It wouldn't be long before they could all go home and rest but for now they had a job to do.

"Just a little more my dear. You can do it!" a man said while holding the hand of the woman giving birth. He had a long black hair and a worried expression on his face. This man was Monkey D. Dragon, the son of vice-admiral and 'The Hero of the Marines' Monkey D. Garp. The woman was his wife who was giving birth to their first child. The child already had a little bit hair which was black like his father's. Dragon could already imagine himself teaching his child about all things in the world and maybe even more.

"And he's out. Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy. As his parents you need to name him. What is it going to be?"

"What do you think honey? Any suggestions?"

"I don't know for sure love. I haven't thought about that with all the other stuff going on. Maybe something happy and carefree. AND COOL! But definitetly nothing common and boring!"

"How about Reed? It sounds pretty good…" Dragon suggested while secretly wincing at the voice of his wife's shout. Why did she always shout so loud? Everyone would get the point with lesser voice for God's sake. 'Yet she's so pretty when she shouts' he thought.

"Nah. That is too boring. Maybe something like Luffy … or Crow… or Calico?"

"Luffy… I like the sound of it. Well, welcome to the world Luffy. I'm your father and this is your mother. Say hello." Dragon spoke to Luffy with a gentle voice while his wife was muttering something about thinking child's name clearly through. All the time the newborn was curiously eying his surroundings with his small eyes, curious about everything. No one could have imagined their fates 10 years in the future, or even two years, but for now they were just a normal happy family. That is if any family from 'the Will of D.' could be considered normal…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Six years later in a house at the edge of Grey Terminal…

"Now watch as the teddy bear… Disappears." and the stuffed toy really did disappear as a hand of a large man moved over it.

"Shishishishi! Can you do your levitating trick again? It is so cool! Shishishi!" a little boy, no older than 6, exclaimed to the huge man standing before him. The boy had a short black hair, blue shorts, white T-shirt and face that could melt the heart of the cruellest man in the world. This boy was Monkey D. Luffy and the man playing with him was one of his father's friends: Bartholomew Kuma. He had a stern face even while laughing and he wore an orange jacket, jeans that had seen better days and a gray hat which covered half of his eyes.

"Maybe some other time. I have some things to discuss with your father. Besides it's very late now so you should be sleeping by now."

"Okay. Goodnight uncle-Kuma, goodnight dad, goodnight… what was your name again? Shishishi." the little boy exclaimed before going to the room which presumably was his. The man whose name Luffy forgot was seething with anger:

"How dares that brat forget my name? I'm the the great Ivankov!" That man, now identified as Ivankov, shouted. He wore… Well, let's not go into too much details for that... For now let's just assume that he has a long traveller's coat which covers his entire body.

"Relax Iva, he just likes to do that to everybody, childrens' antics *sigh*." Dragon said to Ivankov.

"Besides we have much more important things to discuss." And that was true indeed. For a couple of years they had been building a network of allies. Their plan was to overthrow the world government because the oppression of people the government practised. Dragon had been living in the Grey Terminal for years and thus he had made friends with most of the people that lived there. However, he feared for the safety of his son. Should he start the revolution, his son would be hunted just because of their relation. He had planned to give Luffy to his dear father's hands but now he had started to doubt that plan. Should the government get to know of Luffy, not even Garp could protect him. He had been careful not tell their surname for anyone but some people could recognise Luffy from their past encounters. This was one of the questions they would have to discuss before they would disembark…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Couple of hours later

"It is decided, we disembark today. Now, I have only one topic left. What should we do about Luffy? He's too young for this kind of things but if we leave him here, the World Government might go after him." Dragon told his friends with a worried expression on his face. Surprisingly it was Ivankov that answered:

"Leave that to me, I can make him look 'a little' different than he is now. That way no one here would recognise him."

"Hmmm. Go on…" Dragon said. He had little worries about that plan since 'Ivankov + make something look different = nothing good'. Still, it was worth the shot. Ivankov continued:

"Well, the plan is this…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that evening.

The house was on fire. Burning hot flames engulfed the whole building inside them. By dawn there wouldn't be anything left but ashes. Everyone would assume that the people that lived there had died but that was not the case. Vice-admiral of the marines Monkey D. Garp watched as the flames reached for star-filled night sky. His son had already left with his friends and left his child for his care. As the flames started to die, he left for the nearby Fuucha village. There he would start the child's training. She would make a fine marine someday...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N 'Project Juan' is out! Hopefully that was even decent writing. I cutted out most of the original text since they didn't make any sense. This is one of my favourite ideas for a fic so most of my writing-time is dedicated to this. R&R!

Next chapter featuring: Shanks and his crew! And Luffy gets a devil fruit and has his/her new added skill revealed!


	2. Prologue 2: Beginning of a New Dawn

Disclaimer: One Piece is something I'll never own. And that's good for all the fans of the series. Just in case I also say: I don't own Final Fantasy.

Special thanks for Portgas R. Jade, Rexan, babykelly and VLS because they reviewed!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beach in Goa Kingdom, Dawn Island

Luffy had a bad day. Two days ago her Gramps had thrown her into a jungle for 'survival training'. For a normal six year old child it would have meant certain death but Luffy wasn't a normal child. She had been training with her gramps for three months now with good results. Currently the biggest of her problems was hunger that had plagued her for almost the whole two days she had spent in the jungle. Finding fresh water wasn't a problem since the jungle was full of small streams with flowing clear water. Food, however, was a different thing. Most of the fruits of jungle hadn't even started to grow yet and most of the animals were too large for Luffy to beat. The rest of the animals were either caught in front of her by some other carnivorous animals or they saw her and ran away as fast as they could. Currently she was lying on a sandy beach at the edge of the jungle. She had tried to make a fishing rod but she didn't have any materials for that, other than sticks. Finding a village was also not an option because there weren't any within ten kilometer's radius.

'It's going to be dark soon… I should find a shelter for the night…'

She slowly stood up, pain aching through her because of her hunger. She cursed her hunger, she cursed her gramps for this and most of all she cursed her life. You see, Luffy had originally been a boy. At least until an accident occurred: her home had burned to the ground, her father had disappeared and she had mysteriously turned into girl during that night. She didn't know 'how' or 'why', however. Luckily she had adapted to the situation surprisingly fast and without much problems. Snapping out of her thoughts she slowly started to move towards the forest. Step by step, trees came closer until she stopped. She noticed something floating in the water near the beach. It looked like a fruit so she decided to go and see what it was. She waded in the swallow water towards the fruit look-alike and grabbed it with both of her arms. She went back to the beach and started examining the fruit. It looked like a giant strawberry but was completely yellow and covered in swirls. Normally Luffy would have asked about weird looking fruits from her gramps but being extremely hungry from the past days she decided to eat it. It tasted horrible. There weren't any words that could describe that taste. But still, Luffy ate it all for she was hungry and the fruit was (bad-tasting) food. It was quite simple math really. After eating it, she continued into the jungle for the night. She would ask about that fruit from her gramps later…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the Fuusha village when Luffy is seven years old

"I had it guys! I'll show you not to underestimate me!" A small girl standing on a figurehead of a ship shouted. She wore blue shorts, a white T-shirt with a picture of anchor printed on it and sandals. Overall you might mistake her for a boy if you looked afar.

"Dahahahahahaha! Show us what you've got Hammer-Girl! Go for it!" A red-haired man shouted. This man was called Shanks and he was the captain of the Red-Haired Pirates. He wore a white shirt, a red sash around his waist, green pants and a long black coat. He also had a straw hat on his head. Luffy just smirked and took a stamp made of iron from her pocket. Suddenly sparks emitted from Luffy's hand and the stamp turned flaming red. She lifted the stamp next to her face and pressed it against her skin next to her left eye.

"YYOOOWWWW! That hurt!"

"You idiot! What did you do that for!" Shanks shouted

Later in the bar

"To Luffy's craziness!" "And our next voyage!" "Drink up guys!" "Hey, that's my meat!" "It's my now!" "More grog!" "Let's sing!" Voices and shouts filled the bar. The pirates had started another party for their past adventures. Their captain however was sitting at the bar talking to Luffy who now had a dragon similar to other crewmembers burned on her skin.

"It didn't hurt a bit." She said, still trying to impress Shanks. The result however wasn't something she wanted to hear:

"Liar! Never do that kind of stupid thing again!" He shouted. Luffy just stuck her tongue at him and answered:

"Yeah, yeah, I'll consider it… But why can't you take me on your next sail? I can take care of myself you know!"

"Dahahahahaha! You really think you can go out to the sea when you can't swim! Think again hammer!"

"But I've trained a lot with my gramps! I could break that table with my punch you know!"

"Oh, really…" Shanks answered with indifference. He had no doubt that Luffy was telling the truth, having met Monkey D. Garp several times during his days on the Oro Jackson. Taking her with them to a voyage would have been very irresponsible for several reasons:

Luffy couldn't swim

She was still a kid who had much to learn

He didn't want her to see the bad sides of pirate's life

Having a legendary marine vice-admiral following them was a very, very bad thing

Besides, teasing little kids was just too much fun! He might teach her to use those swords she liked to make when they left, if he was feeling nice… Luffy, however, didn't have any idea of Shanks' thoughts and was seething with rage:

"What kind of answer is that supposed to be! You are annoying me on purpose, aren't you!"

"Relax Luffy! You're going to get your share of pirate's life some day!" "Yeah! Pirate's life is great!" "Think of all the adventures!" "And the freedom is the greatest! You can go where-ever you want!" Shanks's crew shouted to Luffy who just grinned in happiness. Shanks didn't like their antics though:

"Don't give him these dumb ideas guys."

"But it's the truth, right?" One of Shanks' crewmembers Lucky Roo answered.

"Hey captain! Can't we take her on just one voyage? Just to show what it's like." A random pirate in the background asked.

"Okay, but one of you has to stay here then." Shanks answered.

"Less talk, more fun!" Shanks crew members shouted and went back to dancing, drinking and whatever else they were doing. Luffy didn't like losing her back-up and shouted:

"You traitors!"

"You are just you young, not to mention hammer! Maybe in ten years or so I might consider taking you out to the sea but… Haammmeeerrr!

"I'm not some damn little girl anymore!" Luffy shouted trying to look extremely angry but failing miserably. Shanks could barely contain his laughter seeing her face. Then an idea popped into his mind.

"Aww, don't be angry. Have a glass of juice, it'll help!"

"Hey, thanks!" Luffy said and gulped down all the liquid in the glass in one second.

"Dahahaha! You're still a little girl! Real pirates don't drink juice! Dahahahaha!" Shanks laughed with tears in his eyes. Luffy wasn't very amused though:

"That was a dirty trick!" Luffy shouted at him and jumped of her chair. Benn Beckmann, who had been quiet for the entire conversation, decided to talk some sense to Luffy. He lighted his smoke and started to speak:

"Hey Luffy. Try to understand our captain for a bit, would you. He cares for your safety since pirate's life is an exciting but a hard and dangerous one and he thinks that you're not ready for that kind of things yet. Neither does he tease your ambition or dream on purpose."

"I don't get it. He just takes me for an idiot."

"Hey haaaaammmmeeeerrrrr!" 'She might have a point though…' Benn thought and sweatdropped. At that point, the owner of the bar, Makino, decided to enter the room.

"Luffy! Shouldn't you get going to Goa(1)? It's almost noon."

"Gah! It's already that much! No time to talk, gotta go!" Luffy exclaimed and started running towards the door. Along the way her arms and back started to grow yellow feathers and her nose and mouth started to form into a beak. Luffy kicked the door open, bumping someone to ground in process, and took flight while still transforming. In few seconds in place of a small girl there was a large yellow bird around the size of an eagle. Suddenly electricity started to crackle around her and she launched towards the sky faster than a cannonball. The guy she bumped to ground slowly stood up and scowled. This day was going from bad to worse. He decided to ignore that weird girl for now and entered the bar.

"Excuse me, we are mountain bandits…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Several days later in Makino's bar

Luffy was sitting at the bar drinking juice. It was quite boring there without Shanks and his crew, no singing and dancing, no laughter, no drinking and parties, just emptiness. The only company she had now was Makino.

"They have been away for awhile now… I wonder what they're doing right now…" Luffy said and sighed.

"You miss them, don't you?" Makino said to Luffy.

"Yeah… They're nice even though Shanks always teases me." Luffy answered. At that point the door of the bar was opened and man accompanied by several henchmen stepped in.

"Excuse me. I and my men have come to get some drinks." The man took a slow breath and continued talking:

"Hmm. Looks like those pirates aren't here this fine day. It sure became quiet." He and his lackeys went sitting around various tables in the bar. After that he exclaimed:

"What are you waiting for? Bring us sake! We're customers!"

"R-r-right away sir." Makino stammered and went to get the drinks. When Makino disappeared from view, Higuma's attention focused on the girl sitting at the bar. Recognizing the girl, he venomously hissed:

"You…"

Later:

"Mayor! We have an emergency!" Makino shouted to the town's mayor.

"What happened?"

"The bandits have kidnapped Luffy!"

"What!"

Meanwhile the bandits had beaten Luffy to the ground. Despite being powerful, Luffy was quickly beaten because she was overpowered by their numbers.

"Listen well little girl, this is what you get bumping at me." Higuma said and pressed his sword against her side. He slowly applied pressure to the blade until Luffy's side started to bleed. Luffy screamed in agony, much to the bandits' delight. Normally she would have taken that kind of wound without much reaction (thanks to Garp's ridiculous but effective training methods) but now she was already worn from the beating she received earlier. Higuma drew the sword back and thrust it on Luffy's other side. She didn't have any strength to shout though.

"Should we help her?" A random villager asked from his friend

"…Nah, we would just be killed; besides she got herself to this on her own." He answered.

At this point, the mayor of Fuusha village, Wood Slap, entered the scene with Makino.

"Let the child go, please." He said and kneeled down as a sign of begging and continued speaking:

"I don't know what she did and I'm not willing to argue with you. But I'm however willing to pay you to let her go."

"As you'd expect, it's the wide elders that have knowledge of handling any situation. It's however too late for her: she insulted me and electrified couple of my men." Higuma answered and indeed three henchmen were lying in the ground unconscious. They looked like they were hit by a thunder, which also happened quite literally. Higuma continued talking:

"And for that I'll kill her"

"Luffy!" Makino shouted

"Please, just let her go!" The mayor pleaded

He raised his sword upwards and… and a sound of gun firing filled the air. The sword flew from Higuma's hand to the ground and he turned took at the street going to the port. A man with a straw hat had appeared between Makino and the mayor.

"I wondered why no one was welcoming us at the port but this is something I didn't expect." He said and started walking towards the bandits. Higuma appeared unfazed and ordered one of his henchmen to shoot the pirate captain. The man did as he was told. He pointed his flintlock pistol at Shanks who didn't seem to care about that at all.

"You shouldn't treat that thing like a toy, you know." It was all Shanks said to the bandit before Lucky Roo appeared next to that poor soul and shot him to head. This caused uproar within the bandits.

"How could you that!" One of them shouted.

"We are not some saints, we are pirates and we don't play fair." Benn Beckman answered them. This seemed to anger the bandits as they started to close with the pirates, leaving Luffy unguarded by them. Shanks had taken advantage of that small mistake and when the bandits were focusing on Benn, he sneaked to Luffy and pressed two fingers against her neck. After several seconds of staying still he removed his fingers from her neck. His face turned grim and he turned to face the bandits. His haki flared and all the bandits excluding Higuma succumbed to its effects and crumbled to ground. He slowly started walking towards Higuma while drawing his sword from its sheath. What would come next is too cruel to tell. The only thing I can tell is that Shanks gave a short but impressive speech of his believes and that Higuma's screams were heard all over Dawn Island…

About a month later

It was a sunny day. Red-Haired pirates were leaving. After using the town as a base for a year, they had decided to move elsewhere for new adventures. Currently the captain was talking to a heavily bandaged seven year old girl with crutches.

"So you're finally leaving huh?" She asked Shanks with sad tone. Shanks looked at her and nodded.

"That's right. We've been using this town as base for a long time and it's about time we move elsewhere. You sad?" he said. A smile entered Luffy's face and she answered:

"Of course I am. I don't want to come with you though. I'm going to become a pirate captain by myself!" Shanks just smiled at the girl's antics. It reminded him of himself when he was small.

"Yeah right, like you'd ever become a pirate. You're simply too small!" He said and laughed.

"Yes I will! I'll get a sip and a better crew than even you have! And then I'll find the greatest treasure!" She took a deep breath and continued:

"I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF PIRATES!" She shouted so that the everyone nearby heard her declaration. Shanks just smirked again and started to take off his hat.

"So you're going to be greater than us, huh?" He completely took off his hat and put it on Luffy's head.

"Then it doesn't matter if I loan this hat to you." He kept a small pause and started talking again.

"Can you do me a favor and keep this hat safe for me? It's very important to me you know." He slowly turned his back to Luffy and started walking.

"Please, promise to return it to me when you've become a great pirate." He said to silently crying Luffy while walking towards his ship.

"Heh. She reminds me of myself when I was a little brat... She'll surely become something great." He said to himself and shouted:

"All right men! Hoist the sails! We are leaving!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ten years later

"Well, she really left, chief. We're going to miss her for sure."

"Hn. She'll ruin this town's nonexistent reputation."

"Hahaha! She really was serious about that!"

None of these comments made by villagers reached the girl's ears, partly because she wasn't bothering to listen to them and partly because her dinghy was already quite far away from the shore. The girl had a short black hair and had a dragon burned on her skin next to her left eye. She wore a red vest and blue shorts accompanied by a straw hat and a three foot long sword strapped on her back.

"Shishishishi. It sure is quite sunny today. I would have liked a storm but this one has to do." She stated and stood up

"Let's see, first I have to get a musician, then I have to get some more crewmembers and then I have to get a real ship. I should make a flag at some point too…" She drew a slow breath and shouted:

"I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

And cut! That was a long one so I hope you liked it!

If you have any questions then please ask! I'd rather not have my readers confused.

A/N (1): Luffy is going to Goa because her sensei is there. She's practicing weapon-crafting. I might write more about that later…

Thanks for all those that faved my story! S.O.A.M. is off!

Pressing that button would make me extremely happy…


End file.
